Memeulous A Lame
”Memeulous A Lame” is a song by British rapper JackG, it was released on July 14, 2018. Lyrics Jack G I mean, it be clear at this point it be inevitable you wanna be me I am Jack G I'm Jack G, I'm judgy You wish you was me, you wish you was me I'm all that you see, cuz I'm Jack G I am the hottest boy alive (woo) I am the hottest boy alive (woo) I am the hottest boy alive (woo) I am the hottest boy alive (ha ha ha) Memeulous, you be a lame I'm so sorry, but you be so tame You can never be in my lane Lamborghinis through lanes I made a bill off a mill I'm hotter and I'm bigger still You is a lame And I am so damn insane Pull up in a chiropractor, I'm hotter than a tractor I'm hotter than a (???), I'm hotter that a (???) I'm hotter than a (???). and I said no (???) Rollie times six equals two I know you wish you was true Million views cuz I'm true Jack G make you popular I know why you don't show your face Cuz you ain't done eight, you ain't done eight Your eye eye eye on your eight eight eight You ain't done it, hah, you ain't done it You so ugly and I'm so bubbly I got champagne poppin from my motherfucking ears Champagne comin out my motherfucking dick I piss champagne out like codeine and cocaine, I'm so sorry in this bitch Fuck with Memeulous a broke boy in this bitch You don't show your face but you will stalk my profiles like cray cray I'm not surprised cuz likely you wish you was Jack G Everything I do it so outshines you You can't even (???) a walk or walk I got papparazzi everywhere Even if I hired all that shit, I could nerf all that I can do shit any-anywhere When you got money so are solitaires I came out my mummy pussy so that rich pussy My dick harder than a motherfucking Rick Rossy I'm a big bomboclat rasta My killers looking eye to eye tonight Look at me in the eyes tonight When I hit a lay I'm high tonight I fuck with other celebrities I met Kardashians on the (???) I know I'm the shit I know you ain't lit OK, 2 boys in one video, what could that say? I'm the hotter boy, today is the days I mean, who, whiny Memeulous? Who are you, you? I ain't heard of you But you tried to hit my iPhone X But I depleted you, no you cannot talk to me Stop on my Instagram mate, cuz you want my number B I don't care, no you can't have that shit I'm too rich and famous to associate with you You see all your little broke fans? Genocide, genocide again I wish they would enter the Holocaust And I would shut the door on them Cuz I'm Jack G and I'm so perfect I think these lames, they is some rejects I am the shit, I am so lit I'm so poppin and I am coppin Rari , Rari, Lamborghini, I'm the (???) And I'm Jack G so you know I'm fuckin gnarly Why It Sucks # This song attempts to diss the popular YouTuber Memeulous but fails to do so in any matter and instead makes JackG look like a fool. # Half the lyrics are just flexing and bragging. In addition a lot of the bragging isn't even true because he doesn't have half of the stuff he brags about. # He claims to have met the Kardashians even though he most likely did not. # His voice is very annoying. # This song proves how egotistical he is, he even calls himself The Hottest Boy Alive at one point. # The mastering is awful. # The album cover is poorly made and is not even the right aspect ratio. # At one point he claims he's "hotter than a tractor". # The song title is laughable and poorly capitalized. Video JackG - Memeulous A Lame Category:JackG songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles